I Think I'm a God
I turn my hands over and over in wide-eyed fascintation and wonder why I'm not covered in burn marks. I was in an explosion, I think. I think, I think it was when I was talking to Zim. Zim Zim Zim. Yes yes. My bestest friend in the entire world, Zim. I then come to think, where exactly am I? I look around to find out, and I feel like I'm somewhere, but maybe there's something wrong with my eyes because it doesn't look like I'm anywhere. My surroundings look distorted and blurry, like a video was buffering, but there isn't anything wrong with my eyes. I'm pretty sure my eyes are fine. Pretty sure. I decide to look up, and there is this HUGE man. Like, he was normal looking, tan with spiky hair. But, he was so big, it looks like his legs go through the floor. He's towering over me and looks down. I blink, and smile, and hope he explains to me what this whole ordeal is all about and if I can go back to finishing that party for Zim. What if Zim's enjoying the party without me. I get real sad. But then Zim wouldn't do that. Zim's too wonderful and nice and considerate to do that. The spiky-haired man says something, but his voice is so loud and booming and it sounds more like heavy bass than actual words. I was able to make out the word 'god'. And I think that he says that I will be used for 'future purposes', or something along those terms. Maybe this man is the Creator. Maybe he can put me back with Zim. Surely he would be nice enough to let me go back to Zim. "Um, mister, can I ask you something?" "You interrupted by explanation, but sure, we've got time to spare." I twiddle my thumbs a bit. "Can you, may you please, if you can, take me back to Zim, if that is so much to ask?" Silence. "Zim is a very dear friend of mine," I plead,"He's my bestest friend in the entire world, and I don't know what he'll do without me to cheer him or make him cakes or parties." More silence. I start to ramble. "Speaking of parties, I was just in the middle of starting a party and I really need to get back to it and it's ESPECIALLY important because it's for Zim and Zim is my bestest friend as I've explained and I guess you can say that that's unfinished business and don't I have to finish that business and I'll have to become a ghost so I'll have to haunt Zim but I don't want to scare Zim but I could be a friendly ghost like Cas-" The huge man waves his hand, and suddenly I can't speak. "Dude, you need to shut up. I don't know if you were paying attention or not, but you're not heading back to your realm. At least, not yet. Ya gotta wait, ya understand?" I nod my head, even if I don't want to understand because I don't think I can wait. "Good." And with that, the man who may be God leaves and I'm left in that blurry room thing, alone. And I wait. Category:Keef Category:Desertedstonemaiden's stories